Unfinished Business
by ItsJessy
Summary: Lady Sylvanas gets a visit from some of her many enemies.


Dark Ranger Anya walked around the dark halls of the Undercity, red eyes scanning the shadows for any foolish intruder who would dare violate the sanctity of her Dark Lady's residence and fortress. She had been a ranger of Quel'thalas in life, but was killed along with her Dark Savior Sylvanas Windrunner whilst trying to protect it from the unstoppable onslaught of Arthas and his Scourge. Arthas was dead now, and her and the rest of her people's vengeance had been satisfied.  
Her sisters were also on patrol, they to, had been slaughtered by Arthas.

She heard a noise to her right, long ears perking as she quickly notched an arrow and pointed it at the source.

Garwal froze in his tracks, one arm raised to strike her. He licked his lips tentatively, heart pounding in his hairy chest.

"Well well, what do we have here?" she said, a wicked grin appearing on her face. The Dark Ranger walked up to the human and pushed him down onto the cold stone floor.

"Do you want to tell me why you're here in the Dark Lady's beautiful city or shall I just kill you now, human?"

"I am here to kill your disgusting Queen," he said, spitting at her.

"Good luck doing that with an arrow through your heart." Anya took aim, and was about to fire when she lost her grip on her bow. She looked down and saw her hand on the floor next to her bow. Eyes widening, she spun around on her heals only to have her head lopped off by an axe.

"Nice timing," he growled.

"We had to dispatch of the other rangers first. Not our fault you couldn't take this one out by yourself." A tall Human stood, axe in hand, next to another smaller Human with mousy hair.

"Yes...well." Garwal stood up and dusted himself off, kicking the Dark Rangers head and watching it bounce off into the shadows.

"She could have been useful."

"Don't worry, we can have some fun with the Banshee Queen before we end her miserable 'life.'

"Come on, let's go."

The trio moved towards the Royal Quarters, being careful to avoid any of the orc guards assigned to watch over the Forsaken. When they finally arrived though, they were surprised to find that there were no guards posted. Glancing uneasily at each other, they began to move slowly into the Dark Lady's private chambers. Peeking around a corner, they spied Lady Sylvanas pacing around on her throne, glowing red eyes piercing through the darkness of the room.

They snuck into her inner-most chamber and positioned themselves behind the throne, listening to her footsteps.

When the sound of her footsteps stopped Garwal signalled to his companions Varlem and Berard.

They jumped out simultaneously, kicking her legs out from under her and disarming her before she could react. Varlem climbed on top of her, pinning her down and holding down her arms.

"What is the meaning of this you vile human scum!" she barked.

"Silence, Banshee whore!" Berard replied, reaching a hand out to back hand her across the face.

"How dare you! When I get out of these bonds i'm going to ri-" she was interrupted when Berard punched her in the face, stunning her and knocking her head onto the ground.

"Why don't we have some fun with the slut who destroyed our homeland?"

His companions nodded, and they lifted her pale blue body up by her blonde hair.

"Do you have the stake?" Garwal asked.

Varlem nodded, pulling a stake out of his backpack and slamming it into the ground. It was a piece of wood with another flat piece placed on top of it.

Garwal and Berard hoisted her up and bent her over it before casting a spell which chained her to it. They started to strip her out of her clothes, peeling her boots off and then her pants, her taut blue ass greeting them as they finally got them off. Walking around in front of her they stripped her of her leather jerkin and cloak, leaving her completely nude.

"What no underwear, slut?

"No need," she growled, bright red eyes staring holes into the trio.

They laughed before stripping out of their own clothes in front of her.

"I hope you like dick, because you're going to be filled with three huge ones soon enough."

Sylvanas laughed, a musical melody that must have remained the same ever since she was still alive.

"I've seen ghouls with bigger cocks than you three. Fuck me, but don't expect me to let out a single moan of pleasure. You three are pathetic."

"We'll see about that. In the end you'll be writhing and screaming on our dicks, whore.

Garwal stepped in front of her as Berard took his place behind her, his small cock inches away from the Dark Lady's face. Grabbing her mouth and pulling it open, he shoved his cock into it until it was completely engulfed in her wet mouth and his pubes were pressed against her angry face.

At the same time Berard grabbed her slender blue hips and pressed his cock into her tight pussy, burying himself into her before pulling out and thrusting in again, repeating this and slowly picking up his pace until his balls started to slap against her pale blue flesh, the slap-slap sound echoing throughout the Banshee Queen's personal chambers.

Garwal started to thrust in and out of her mouth, his hands reaching up to grab ahold of her head. Gripping her blonde locks tightly, he pulled on her hair and forced her head back and forth on his dick, his head barely hitting the back of her mouth due to his small size. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Varlem take up position beside her, one hand fondling her huge jiggling tits and the other stroking himself to the sight of the Banshee Queen getting double teamed against her will.

"Take my dick slut!" growled Garwal, yanking her mouth open and shoving forward, pushing it in all the way and grinding his crotch against her face. Sylvanas tried to curse at him, but her words only came out as an incomprehensible string of sounds. The dick in her mouth muffled every sound she tried to utter. She clenched, knowing what was to come next as she felt their thrusts slow. Sure enough, both of the Humans gave her a few last thrusts before pulling out and spraying their sticky seed onto her. Garwal yanked her head up with her hair so he could see her face better before he blew his load all over it. Berard had pulled out of her cunt before he came, instead deciding to unload his cum onto her firm ass and lower back. Varlem had been for the most part, left out, but he to came on her. He stood up straight and stroked himself off before shooting a few loads onto her back, even splattering her ghostly blonde tresses with a few ropes of his seed.

Garwal stepped back to look at the Dark Lady. Bent over a stake in the ground and coated with cum, she was a kinky sight to behold.

"That was absolutely pathetic. Your cocks are tiny and you came in less then five minutes. It's no wonder you have to rape to get any pussy, you idiots are terrible at this." she said, sneering at him.

Garwal just smiled at her. The Horde bitch would soon learn when to shut her mouth.

"Varlem, why don't you take her now since you haven't had a hole yet?" He said, nodding to him.

Varlem grinned and moved behind the bent over leader, understanding what the nod meant. It was a signal to go all out on this slut. Grabbing her roughly by her ass, he plunged his small cock into her pussy, pumping the tiny member in and out of her. He lifted one hand up to spank her, a white impression of his hand appearing on her petite rear-end.

"Is that the best you've got?" she laughed. "Nathanos' plague hounds have bigger cocks than you three imbeciles."

Varlem ground his teeth together as he slapped her ass again, slowing down his thrusts at the same time.

"I've had enough of you Banshee whore. It's time to fuck whatever's left of your brains right out of your pretty little head," he growled. Varlem dug his nails into the flesh of her ass and leaned over her, pushing her down against the stake she was bent over. He let out a groan as his nails began to grow, sinking deeper into her flesh. Hair began to spring out of his skin and his face contorted painfully into the visage of a wolf. His cock grew inside of her, stretching her hole wide as his length kept growing. It pierced farther into her depths until it finally stopped growing and his huge hairy balls were nestled firmly against her. He pressed down on her again, his increased weight threatening to crush her.

"Worgen!" she gasped, her large tits mashed against the stake as he pushed her down. "I should have known you weren't ordinary humans. How is your precious Gilneas. Your fam-"

Varlem sank his teeth into the back of her neck and wrenched her head up violently to an unnatural angle. Withdrawing his gargantuan cock from her depths, he pressed it against the pale blue star of her puckered asshole.

"We're going to make you pay for what you did to our homeland you vindictive whore!" he growled, plunging the full length of his enormous cock into her small asshole, completely filling it. The girth of his cock spread the ring of her hole tightly around his shaft and his dick had also spread her cheeks, making it even easier for him to rut into her. Sylvanas had let out a painful wail as her small ass was plugged with the Worgen's huge manhood. She trembled and writhed around under him, desperate to get away from his plundering cock. Varlem bit down on her neck further, drawing blood as he picked up his pace of thrusting into her tight ass, enjoying the sounds of her painful screams.

"Why don't one of you join in? I'm sure our little toy wouldn't mind."

"No! There's no way I could take one of those in my mouth!" she shrieked, panic filling her.

Garwal and Berard transformed in front of her, their normally tiny cocks tripling in size, their heavy sacks doing likewise and sprouting tufts of bristly black hair. Berard walked towards her, his huge form towering over her as he reached down to grab her mouth. He wrenched it open and pushed the first few inches of his pulsating meat into her mouth, his claws digging into her skin. He thrust his furred hips forward a few times, his cock plunging farther and farther into her mouth each time.

He timed his last thrust to match with his companion's who was still working her from behind. Thrusting his hips forward in time with his friend, he shoved the rest of his cock into her mouth, laughing as he dislocated her jaw.

"Not so mighty now, are you bitch?" he said, grabbing her ears and pulling her back and forth along his shaft. "Before this we tried to think of how to properly deal with you. We soon decided to rape you, that was an obvious decision, but after that we weren't sure of whether or not we should give you to the rest of the males of my race, or just kill you." He said, a wicked grin forming along his lupine features. "In the end though, we decided that we would just kill you, and after that, watch your people be crushed under the boot of the Alliance."

At that, Berard gave one last thrust into her mouth before shooting his load down her throat and into her stomach. Shortly after, Varlem did the same, filling her tight blue hole up with his seed. They stepped back, allowing their cocks to slide out of her holes, trailing cum. Varlem and Berard took up position in front of Sylvanas, smug looks on their wolf-like faces.

"Now what? Time to kill me? My Val'kyr will simply resurrect me again you mongrels."

"Not if we burn you, my queen." Garwal said, walking up behind her and mounting her. His furry arms wrapped around her waist and his feet clawed at her legs as he tried to steady himself.

"This is for Gilneas." he whispered into her ear, before plunging his huge wolf-cock past the puckered star of her asshole and deep into her bowels. He had to push into her a few more times to finally make it fit, his furred balls pressed against her recently fuck pussy.

Sylvanas had let out one long scream of pain before she went limp, her head dangling lifelessly as she was stuffed to the brim with the dick of her enemy, her blonde hair obscuring her face with the exception of her piercing red eyes. Garwal humped her like a wild dog, his hips thrusting against her at electrifying speeds, heavy balls slapping painfully against her wet snatch as he laughed at her. "This is justice!" He growled. "Justice befitting of your rank and actions!" He threw up his head and howled, sinking his claws deep into her flesh and increasing his pace even further. The force of his thrusts caused the stake on which Sylvanas was bent over to creak and wobble, along with the Dark Lady herself being rocked forward violently as she voiced her forbidden pleasure in the form of screams and wails.

"I think she's enjoying it, Garwal." Varlem laughed. "She's screaming louder than Tyrande was when she first accepted us into Darnassus!"

"Tyrandes had druids to pleasure her for thousands of years, this whore is as ripe and fresh as a virgin even though she's an undead." He replied.

Slowing down, Garwal grabbed her long flowing hair in his mouth and yanked her head up, eliciting a sharp gasp from the banshee. He gave her slow, tantalizingly hard thrusts into her rear, using the strength and weight from his Worgen form to slam his hips down into her, driving his invading member deep into the bowels of her ass. Each thrust sent a shock wave through her body, causing her blood red eyes to bulge and her petite body to quake as she neared her climax.

"S-stop! Please! Too much!" She gasped, her whole body shaking as bolts of pleasure surged throughout her pale blue body.

"No whore! You deserve this and so much more! Now take it!"

Garwal withdrew from her demolished asshole and gave her one last powerful thrust into her tight cunt, using his emotions to empower him. His rage, his hate, and his unbridled lust all embodied themselves in this one last deep thrust into the destroyer of his homeland. His huge manhood sank deep into her folds, stretching her wide and slamming into her cervix, causing her to scream out in agony. At the same time, he roared, his shaft convulsed and spasmed as he emptied his balls into this bitch. His warm sticky spunk spewed forth from his bulbous head, filling her up until it splashed out onto both of them and the stone floor of her throne. He raked his claws across her skin and roared again as he pulled out of her and let his cock rest in between the cheeks of her blue ass. A smaller stream of his fluids gushed out onto her rump, covering it as some of it leaked into her asshole.

Panting, Garwal opened his mouth and let her hair drop out of it, covered in saliva and frazzled, it was a mess. He climbed off of her and looked at her, triumphant and out of breath, several different fluids coating his fur. Sylvanas was shaking and her head was hung, mouth open and drooling onto the floor after having all rational thought fucked out of her mind. Her small body was covered in a mix of scratches, cum, and wolf saliva. A stream of Garwal's jizz made its way out of her asshole and her pussy, both holes gaping wide after being painfully stretched.

"For such an evil bitch you're an amazing fuck." He laughed. "It's just too bad we have to kill you, I'm sure there are plenty of Alliance males who would love to stuff your pretty little twat."

Garwal walked in front of her and leaned down to grasp her small head in his clawed hand.

"Have fun in hell with Arthas." He said, before spitting on her already cum covered face.

"Berard, do you have the axe?"

Berard nodded. "Right here." He positioned himself to the side of the Dark Lady and rose his axe high up in the air. At that moment a loud, ear splitting shriek rang out through the throne room, and through the rest of the Undercity. Berard dropped his axe and grabbed his ears which were now streaming blood. He fell to the ground and screamed, but his scream was not heard over the one assaulting him and his companions who were doing the same as he was. The scream stopped, and all three of the Worgen struggled to look up. Lady Sylvanas was standing above them, arms crossed under her ample pair of breasts. She laughed, a beautiful, albeit terrifying sound given the circumstances.

"Did you really think that I would go down so easily?" She giggled, drawing their eyes to her jiggling tits. "No, I knew what you were when you first set foot into my city."

She turned around and picked up her bow, bending over and purposefully showing off her petite rear-end. She turned back around and faced them, face stern and red eyes as bright as ever.

"Two of you will die. One will live."

At that, she raised her finger and pointed it at Varlem, a bolt of green energy hitting him. He screamed and shriveled up into a husk as she drained his life. She turned her attention to Berard, who was trembling on the ground, and smiled. She raised her bow and shot him in the chest with one of her magical arrows. The Worgen caught on fire, shrieking as his fur burned along with his flesh.

"You get to live." She said, turning to Garwal. "In a manner of speaking."

The Dark Lady smiled as her banshee friend Sharlindra floated up behind the man and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her body merged with his as she possesed him.

"Perfect. Now I have a playmate for when times get dull." Sylvanas said, still smiling. She diverted her attention to collecting her armor and putting it on, still plastered in cum. After she was finished rearmoring herself, she giggled again.

The invasion of Gilneas had brought her yet another pleasantry.


End file.
